


Improper Education

by Anonymous



Series: Starker than Ever [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aro-Ace Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familial Love, Female Peter Parker, Guilty Tony Stark, Implied Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Inappropriate Sex Education, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Penny learned what orgasm feels like for the first time in her life. Her dad taught it to her, like always.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker than Ever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Improper Education

**Author's Note:**

> no beta nor proofreading.

Penny had always been a genius thanks to her eidetic memory she inherited from her equally genius father.

Barely a toddler and she could memorise the chemical compounds in the periodic table.

It was in the summer of July 2003. Penny was one year old, almost two. And it's her dad who helped her, reading the book to her, dictating the compounds while she mimic him, carving the words in her brain and tasting the new words in her mouth.

And whenever Uncle Rhodey, Auntie May and Uncle Ben visited, she would proudly recite what she learned from her dad. Be it the name of the moons orbiting Jupiter; capitals of the countries in the world; and every plant and animals in its original latin and greek name. Her dad would take a seat next to them and smugly told them that he taught her and that she took after him.

They've always been close that her mom would occasionally call Penny a "Daddy's Girl". Because they were always together, discovering and learning new things in her dad's personal lab.

Penny had always been a curious girl and her dad would indulge and encourage her curiosities.

However, there is one thing Penny hadn't been curious about as she grew up: sex.

Penny knew that sex is part of life. It's the basic process of human reproduction. But it doesn't mean she wanted to participate in it. Sure, she experimented like any teen in their adolescent years, but it didn't just appeal to her when she kissed Harry the first time and he shoved his tongue down her throat. Or when she went down on MJ. Or when Liz gave her a chaste kiss during homecoming and Penny fingered her in an empty classroom.

Sure, it felt nice and a lot of weird. But, it's just that. A curiosity that she managed to sate on her own like how she had taught herself how to read and write in her mom's office back in Stark Industries' laboratory at the age of three and a half.

*

Penelope Maria Stark was fourteen years old when Mary Parker-Stark died, leaving her husband and daughter, grieving.

Maybe that was the start of a nightmare Penny wouldn't be able to think about for years.

Denying. Denying. Denying that it actually happened.

Because if you didn't think about it. Then, it never happened. If it never happened, you don't get to talk about it. If you don't talk about it, you don't have to think about it. And the cycle repeats.

—o—

There are several facts in almost a year since Mary died:

a.) Tony and Penny tried to adjust in their new normal without Mary in their lives.

Penny went back to school as a freshman in High School, but without Mary to wake her up in the mornings with her scary and strict face because Penny likes to sleep in. Instead, Penny is greeted by Tony, leaning in the door frame, fist poised and hovering near the opened door of her room as if to knock, uncertain.

b.) Tony Stark is now a widow. Single. Yet, he didn't try to date anyone or went back to his old ways.

(Re: the one-night stands before he met and dated and married Mary Parker.)

In a true Tony Stark fashion, he buried his days in lab and SI work while focusing all his energy to Penny's well-being because the alternatives were alcohol, drugs and sex. But, that's not okay. Tony had been sober for years and he had to be there for Penny.

Penny, his precious daughter. Penny, the most important person in his life. Penny, who resembles Mary so much he started to feel things he shouldn't because that's his daughter and he loves her so much.

Loves her more than he should be.

Loves her like how he had loved Mary and think about Penny. Penny. _Penny_ — as he wrapped his fist around his angry and red cock while burying his nose in his beloved daughter's underwear she had discarded that morning in the hamper.

(And he hates himself for it; for tainting his love for his daughter in this way.)

*

It is a fact known by everyone (their family and friends) that Tony Stark loves to spoil his daughter.

Only the best thing for his precious child.

So, in a year and a half since Mary died, Penny hadn't thought anything wrong or weird when Tony began to give her - more on shower her - with gifts since he'd been doing this as far as she could remember.

Souvenir from his business trips. A snack or dessert from restaurant or shops when he was out on a date with Mary when she was still alive. Jewelries, make-up, clothes or books he thought Penny would love and appreciate.

Those sort of things.

But, the difference? It wasn't noticeable at first, but Penny was given more and more than she had remembered being gifted to.

More legos. More expensive trinkets. More "I thought of you while I'm away" gifts.

It was like Tony is in some kind of frenzy.

(For Tony Stark, it was his love for her and the thought of the very best for her, and a little bit of guilt and shame sprinkled there with regrets and very bad decisions.)

*

Tony didn't know when the words "I love you" turned to " _I_ _love_ _you_ ". Penny is just so amazing and smart and perfect and pure and he loathes himself for wanting her. For wanting to ruin her innocence.

He pressed his hands to his eyes, having the need to drink and drown this feelings away, but couldn't. Because he needed to be sober for Penny. He also wanted to be drunk because of Penny— not the point, he was trying to make, though.

Because _this_. This watching the security feed as his daughter shred her clothes to take a bath is also one of the reasons he needed that drink because Anthony Stark didn't have self-control since the 80s.

(He did, but he's never great at containing his impulsiveness. And this? This is an act of impulsiveness.)

He didn't know when he will snap. When. Because he just love her so so much and he can't help it.

(And it's not the kind of love you should have to your daughter no matter how he tried to justify his lust. There should be no excuses or justifying this, Tony thinks.)

He really, really loathes himself.

—o—

The nightmare started in the moment she never anticipated. Like any other day, it's a normal day.

Her dad picked her up from school instead of Uncle Happy, which is not always, but it is normal, so Penny hadn't thought about it being weird. In fact, she's glad since it's her dad who picked her up.

(Penny is always happy when it's her dad who would pick her up.)

He asked her about school. Penny replied with her usual babbles about the antics of her friends during class. Then, she asked him about work and Tony answered like he usually did. He told her about the projects he had been working on in the lab while she was gone and the pile of paperwork that Aunt Pepper gave him that day, and telling her of a few anecdotes of the SI lab interns' shenanigans in R&D.

When they got back home, there's nothing amiss. They rode the elevator together in deep discussion about what they're going to do in the lab. And when they arrived in her dad's personal lab in the tower, Penny thought it's still a normal day.

She placed her schoolbag on her personal table that her dad designated for her, and went on her routine: doing her homework before working on her project and if she's free, help her dad in his project.

After Penny was done with her homework, she worked on her project for an hour and two before her dad decided to called it for them when she asked him if he needed a hand in the work he's doing.

"What do you want for dinner?" He had asked her after pushing the button up to their penthouse.

"It's Wednesday, so I guess Chinese." Penny responded with a shrug while scrolling in her StarkPhone, sending memes to Harry, Ned and MJ.

So, they ate Chinese food while watching a movie. It was Back to the Future 2. They had watched the first movie last night, so it's a continuation.

After emptying their food containers and leaving them on the coffee table, Penny curled up next to her dad like she always does because he's warm and she always feel safe when he's next to her.

She didn't thought much of it, when Tony had arranged her legs nor when he lifted her a bit to sit on his lap. She just thought maybe he wanted to lie down and cuddle and spoon with her, which he did.

They continued watching the movie while Penny felt a hand on the jut of her hip.

Around the scene where Marty burned the Sports Almanac, Tony softly whispered on her nape,

"Have your mom given you the talk?"

Penny frowned, incredulous at what she heard.

"What?" She asked, the disbelief obvious in her voice as she looked at her dad over her shoulder to make sure that she heard him right.

Penny found him staring straight ahead at the movie, his head resting at the couch's armrest. When Penny didn't reply for long seconds, he met her eyes.

"I don't think I did, so did she?"

"No?"

The frown deepened on her face because she didn't know where this conversation is going. Penny tried to focus her attention back to the television in their living room, the unmistakeable sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning from where Marty was calling after Doc, muted the uneasiness she was suddenly feeling.

The hand on her hip tightened, but Penny ignored it. She shouldn't. It's a red flag, all of these things happening were red flags, but she didn't know.

She didn't expect it to be.

"Well then, I guess this is on me. You're what? Fourteen now?" He nonchalantly said, as if this is as much as tedious to him as is it to her.

"Fifteen." Penny corrected, indignantly, like any teenager trying to validate their age now that they're older than twelve. "And Dad, really? Now?"

"Why not? This is important. You do know how babies are made, right?" Tony tried to joke.

Penny rolled her eyes as she rolled down in the space between the couch and the coffee table, extending her arms, so she wouldn't hurt as she sat on the floor to look at her dad.

"Of course, I know how babies are made. I'm not a child. There's this thing called the internet, have you heard of it, Dad?"

Penny tried to lighten her mood despite the weirdness of this situation.

"You little shite," Her dad fondly muttered under his breath. Then, he solemnly look at her and Penny pressed her lips to shut herself from quipping back. "Penny, you know that I love you, right?"

Penny nodded, a bit unsure if she should speak.

"And you're the most important person in my life, so I'm always worried about you."

"Dad—"

"Shush! The adult is talking right now." He gave her a stern look, so Penny bit her lips and looked down at her hands that she'd unknowingly began twisting. "Look at me, Pen." And she did. "The thing is, I'm most afraid of what will happen to you when I'm gone, so this is important. I don't want you to be unknowingly taken advantage of, so me, teaching you the things I know how to, will give me a peace of mind. Humour me here, sweetheart?"

At this point, the only thing Penny could think of is the concern and worry in her father's eyes. She's aware that with her mom gone, Tony will have to be both her mom and dad. Her only pillar left because despite having both her uncles and aunts in her corner they are not her parents— single parent now.

"What is it? I've already known a lot of things, so it's kind of a moot, Dad." She told him.

"I know you're a teenager, so I'm assuming you experimented. But, have you had your orgasms before?"

Penny reddened in mortification. Did she heard— did he just— what?!

"Dad!" She squeaked in embarrassment.

"So, that's a no." Then, he sat up and pat the space on the couch next to him.

When Penny didn't move from her spot on the floor, he gave her _the_ _look_.

"Penny."

The authority in his tone was distinctive, so Penny got up to sit next to him.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked him because she trust her dad and he always knew what's best for her, but this?

This is odd. Even for them.

"Yes." was her dad's only response. Then, "Take off your pants. Now."

Penny bit her lips and reluctantly did as she was told, shoving down her pants pooling down to her ankle and toed it off.

"Now, what?" She awkwardly asked him, refusing to meet his eyes.

When she saw his hand hovering over her cotton underwear, Penny's eyes darted at her dad's.

Because... what the fuck?!

"Have anyone touched you here before?" He softly asked her, eyes staring at her intently while his fingers began to lightly brush in her most intimate place.

"No," Penny quickly answered, her mind short-circuiting like the motherboard of her laptop she decided to fix when she was eight years old.

"Huh," He just said before humming as if in thought.

Penny felt his fingers trace the line of her underwear before Tony pulled them down her thighs, arranging her legs once again on his lap to pull her underwear down her knees and to her feet, dropping them next to her pants.

It was almost clinical. At the same time, there's the familiar warmth in his brown eyes; like the ones he have when he was teaching her back when she was younger.

Penny tried to calm herself down when her dad spread her legs, dropping the other to the floor while he lifted her other leg to the couch's backrest. She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see what's happening. If she couldn't see it, then, maybe she could not think about it happening for real.

Her breath hitched and she flinched when she felt the pad of his finger on the top of her clit, slowly rubbing, circling.

And because of her inexperience, she felt herself getting wet down there, in spite of not wanting this to happen. She soldiered on, though. This is important, right? This is education. She's learning. She's going to learn something from this experience. But, she's not just sure if it's what she should be learning after...

Penny's brain shut down and opened her eyes in shock when she felt a hot, moist breaths between her spread legs. Penny stared in disbelief and disgust and a bit aroused at the appalling sight of her dad's face between her legs. He softly pressed a barely there kiss on her opening before his slick sharp tongue flattened on her inner labia, his beard grazing, scratching and burning her sensitive skin down there.

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

Penny couldn't stop the moan that left her lips when the wet muscle licked down her slits up to her pearl. Her brown eyes meet her dad's, which darted to her when she let out that throaty sound.

Brown and darkening brown, and brown and dark _dark_ brown.

So. This is happening? Penny closed her eyes. No, it's not. No, it's not. This is not happening. Nope. Nuh-uh.

Her face scrunched in both disgust— and fuck it feels good. Is this what MJ felt at the ladies room in Burger King, back then?

Penny could see the appeal of it to others, now. Still don't want it. Kind of feels good, though.

Without her control, Penny moved her hips to her dad's face and bit her lips to stifle that embarrassing moan again.

It feels so good. It's disgusting. She hates herself for feeling so good. What the fuck. What the fuck. Fuck!

Penny almost cried when Tony sucked her clit, feeling more wet down there. It feels so good. It doesn't feel nice. Shite. Shite.

"Dad...!"

Penny called when she felt a tightness in her stomach, a burn in her navel, and she could feel herself shaking. She scrambled for purchase and her arm shot up, hand clenching on the armrest above her head.

Tony rubbed his middle finger at her clit while lapping at the gushing liquid in his daughter's pussy.

"You're going to have your first orgasm, sweetheart. There you go. Good girl."

Tony cooed, greeted by the wonderful sight of his beloved beautiful daughter almost coming for the first time. Tony didn't dare to leave his gaze on Penny while she found herself hanging on the edge of her first orgasm.

"You're almost there, sweetheart. Come on, you're such a good girl." He murmured against the lips of her pussy, kneading her ass cheeks as he raised her hips a little to better eat her out.

"Oh," Penny gasped at the new sensation.

This is hell! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh _fuck_! She shouldn't feel this good. Penny didn't want this! But, it feels so good.

"Ah!" and without a warning, Penny felt a sudden rush in her head and her vision went white.

Tony's spit and cum slick lips parted a bit as he stared, transfixed at the sight of his daughter:

Head tilted back. Lips forming to a small "o". Back arching. Chest heaving, a little breathless. Legs stiffening and muscles shaking. Toes curling.

"You're amazing, bambina."

Tony pressed a kiss to her thigh before he left and came back a minute later with a washcloth to clean her up, putting a new underwear and shorts on her afterwards.

"I love you, Penny. My perfect girl."

Penny could hear her dad uttering these sweet words to her, but she ignored it as she tried to process what just happened. But, it seems her brain restarted and had an error somewhere.

She could feel her dad's arms wrapping around her as he pressed her head to his chest.

"You did good, sweetheart. I love you so much." He whispered before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek while stroking her mussed hair.

"Love you too, Dad." She absent-mindedly replied before closing her tired eyes tight and listened, lulling herself to sleep at the beat of her dad's racing heart.

That night, Penny learned what orgasm feels like for the first time in her decade and a half life.

Her dad taught it to her, like always. But, for once, she didn't feel proud of what she learned.

She felt empty and blank and numb.

It just didn't sink in to her yet what she'd also learned beside what her dad taught her. She'll get there, she think.

—o—

Tony is fully sober and aware that he was hypocritical when he told Penny that he's worried of her being taken advantage of— when minutes after, he took advantage of her.

He convinced himself that he did it out of his love and concern for her. There's lust, too. And he hates himself so much for it as he furiously fucked his cock on his left hand at the image of her coming while he leaned an arm at the tiles of his bathroom wall.

Rope of milky spurts shot from his length at the thought of being the first of Penny.

When Tony stared at himself on his mirror after pleasuring himself to Penny. Penny. _Penny_. The self-hatred that flooded him was nothing new. He couldn't recognise himself anymore. Drunk on his own sins and guilt and regret and hatred and his gratification.

This is so wrong! He's so disgusting and fucked up.

*

Since that " _talk_ without the actual talking" in the living room, something had changed in Tony.

He had crossed a line he shouldn't, so he felt like a dam had been broken. It's like a point of no return.

It is the point of no return.

So, the next morning, Tony pressed a new StarkPhone he had worked on all night to Penny's hand along with an unlimited card of her own before kissing her forehead as she left for school.

"I love you, Penny."

And he meant it as fucked up as it was. He just didn't know if it's as her father or as a potential lover.

"Love you, Dad." Penny quietly said while staring at the late-night binge invention of Tony Stark and the shiny black card with her name on it.

It's not a bribe as much as it's a guilty gift.

(Penny thought it is.)

But, after that night, nothing happened. It was like it didn't happen at all, so Penny decided to ignore it.

Although, the outings became frequent after that. On weekends, when Penny is free, her dad would bring her with him in his business trips, sharing VIP suites with her. Dinner in exclusive restaurants Tony usually visted when Mary was still alive became a thing with Penny. He would also go shopping with her, spoiling his precious princess and only heiress, as the TMZ had published.

Yet, they would still spend time in the lab doing their project, working side by side like they always do.

Some nights, dinner is homemade or take out while watching movies and cuddling. Some nights, it's at a fancy restaurant or a hole-in-the-wall restaurant when they're both feeling adventurous. Some nights, it's with her mom's brother and sister-in-law. Some nights, it's with Uncle Rhodey, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy.

Tony loves every bit of moment and time spent with Penny, even with the others.

Penny is just glad that she could leave the "living room-talk" incident behind her and never to be thought of or spoken of ever.

*

The other difference since that impromptu and inappropriate sex education, Tony will find himself placing his hand on the small of Penny's back. On her thighs when they were eating at private rooms in whatever restaurant he had chosen for the night.

His arm around her shoulder or a hand on her nape when they're around family and friends.

There are also times when he would press his front behind Penny or tuck behind her ears her stray shoulder-length hair down in the lab. Or lifting her to his lap during movie nights as he innocently stroked the exposed strips of pale skin of her stomach or her side or her hips while he rested her head down to his chest.

(Penny didn't think much of these touches since they're non-sexual and before... her dad would touch her just like this. So, this isn't actually a new thing or peculiar.)

—o—

The impetus of another nightmare began when they fell asleep on the sofa down in the lab after a 38 hours binge.

It's a little dark when Penny woke up with her dad, lying behind her, his hand shove down her sweatpants, two fingers, circling and slowly rubbing her clitoris, spreading the wetness gushing down between her legs from the slits to her inner labia up to her pearl.

It took Penny a minute or three before this information sunk in her sleep-addled brain and she bit her lips before quickly shutting her eyes.

Fuck. Just. Fuck no.

Penny tried to sleep and forget the hand down her pants. Forget that her dad was lying behind her. Forget that it's his hand down there. There is absolutely nothing hard in his pants either.

It's his phone, perhaps? Her dad maybe left his phone again inside his pocket.

(Never mind the fact Penny saw it on the lower table in front of her when she woke up few minutes ago.)

"Penny," She heard him softly and quietly moan behind her.

Fuck. What the fuck?! Nope. Nope. Nope.

The fingers began to rub faster in her clit and Penny tried to breathe like this is not happening, her fist clenching the end of the blanket - her dad probably wrapped them in - in front of her.

Penny shivered when she felt him grinding that "phone" against her clothed ass.

"Sweetheart, you feel so good. Fuck!" Her dad lovingly murmured, kissing her on the slope between her neck and shoulder, and nipping and licking the skin, lightly.

When the fingers down her pants stopped, Penny thought it's done. Jinxed. Because, boy, she was wrong!

She felt her dad moving behind her and gently pushed her sweatpants with her underwear down her lower thighs before pressing her thighs together, slipping that hard— Fuck!— between her thighs. Penny tried to block what's happening, but kind of impossible since _it_ is happening. Fuck.

The fingers came back again, rubbing her clit in time with the slow and gentle thrust between her pressed legs, the length of it, touching the lips of her opening.

Penny swallowed thickly and tried not to cry because this is her dad. She loves him, but this is not okay.

More wetness trickled down from inside her, mixing with the pre-cum from the hard and hot swelling cock thrusting in and out gliding smoothly between her thighs.

Penny almost moaned at the sensation, so she slowly breathed in deeply. Calm down. Calm down. Calm the fuck down.

Suddenly, the jostling behind her became frantic. The arm wrapped around her had tightened and the fingers rubbing furiously on her clitoris and nudging her slits almost painful from the quickening friction.

"Bambina. Amore mia. My perfect good girl. I'm so close. Mia cara, are you?"

She heard him panting behind her, moving and pushing faster, in and out, in and out, in and out, without caring if Penny would wake up from the sudden harsh and fast movements. It's far from the gentle and careful movements when she had woken earlier.

A tear slipped down Penny's closed eyes without her permission just like whatever this is that's happening to her.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." Her dad breathed against her hair. As if comforting and assuring her.

Penny almost sob. Is this really love? It is. But, she didn't want this kind of love. Not from her dad, who raised her and whom she loves the most. Her only blood family left beside her Uncle Ben.

Penny felt her heart breaking as her body trembled, pushing her from the edge and to her climax. Her dad groaned behind her when she came, thrusting with no rhythm and chased his own pleasure.

"I— Fuck! Penny, I love you!" He moaned, wrapping a tight arm around her while he pushed and pushed, sliding easily at the space between her closed thighs. "I love you so _so_ much, Bambina."

Penny heard a few grunting sound behind her and after a particular thrust, ropes of cum shot from the twitching cock sliding between the pooling wetness on her inner thighs.

Then, he tilted her head a little before heplanted a hot and wet sloppy kiss on her lips, groaning and whispering wrecked "I love yous" against her closed mouth, her chin hurting from the prickling of his facial hair against her skin, the thrusting never stopping as she felt her dad shaking from his orgasm.

The shallow thrusting eventually stopped.

Penny waited while her dad tried to catch his breath, basking in his afterglow as he pressed kisses on her closed lips, sucking her bottom lip to his mouth and nibbling it lightly. She just reclined there on her side in front of him, faking her sleep: steadying her breathing and not moving.

He kissed her from her lips to the side of her mouth up to her cheek and the apple of her cheek to her ear, lingering there.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, dolcezza mia." He whispered to her ear before softly kissing her temple. " _I_ _love_ _you_ , Penny. More than I should be. More than I want to be. I'm yours, Bambina. I'll always be yours from now on."

Something crack inside Penny when she heard her dad's quiet, ardent and sinful confession.

In a different world, hearing these would be romantic. In Penny's world, she felt so disgusted and so heartbroken and it's like her world tilted down from its axis, and the ground she's standing opened up and she fell down. Down, like Alice falling down the hole. Except, Penny didn't fall down in the wonderland.

Penny felt like she fell in hell on earth from the reality of her situation.

When her dad began to move again and left, Penny pushed her head on the pillow and took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm herself down. Penny wanted to curl on herself, but she felt stiff and lock in her place.

She couldn't even move her body to pull her pants back on. For fuck's sake!

She just lay there with her sweatpants and underwear on her thighs with her and her father's drying cum on her tight, tight and disgusting skin.

Penny wanted to scream. She wanted to claw her skin and hair and face. Rub her skin raw until nothing of what happened left. She wanted to cry for the innocence she knew she had lost this day. The bliss of not knowing. For once, she wanted to be ignorant.

Fuck her curiousity.

This is so fucked up! What the hell!

Moments later, her dad came back with a wet towel to gently wipe down their mixed cums between her thighs. Then, he pulled her underwear and sweatpants back. He positioned himself behind her once again and wrapped her around him in a hug, so tight, it used to be a safe place.

Now, Penny just felt suffocated.

*

What do you actually do when the person you loves the most in your life violated and tainted you beyond your control? It's not a good feeling, which is an understatement of the century.

But, despite the ruination of a perfectly functioning father-daughter relationship, despite the hurt and betrayal and anger and confusion— despite everything, she still fucking loves her dad; as she should as his only daughter.

Penny wanted to cry, but she didn't. Her father loves her. Still loves her.

That's... that's enough. It's different kind of love. But, still. He's in her life. He won't leave like her mom? So, it's okay.

Penny is okay.

(She's really not.)

*

Penny wanted to be a good daughter. She _is_ a good daughter: following every rules set before her by her parents— her dad, her uncles and aunts.

She's a good kid, according to them.

So, what did she do to deserve this?

Apparently, being a good and _perfect_ kid is the reason why she earned her father's unwanted romantic affection.

Penny pushed this fact from the back of her mind until she made herself believe that it's not real. Lest, she will always put second thoughts in every action her dad did, do, will do, from now on.

*

Whenever people sees Penny, they would always say that she resembles her mom, but Penny would rebuke this because she thought she looked like her dad. She used to like it whenever Penny states she looks like her dad.

A bona fide Daddy's Girl. She is. Was. Is. Was. Is.

Because... they were right. She resembles her mom. And maybe that's why she had attracted her dad to her. Perhaps, one of the reasons, still in there on the top of the list, though.

From the shape of her toes, the curve of her hips, the span of her torso and down to the swell of her breasts and ass. All of it? It's Mary Parker.

Mary Parker-Stark. Her mom. The woman who gave birth to Penny. The ghost that would never leave Penny whenever Tony put his hand on her nape, shoulder, back, stomach, hips, arms, thighs, knees and her own hands.

Mary and Penny. Mother and daughter. Penny and Mary. Both women.

The holders of Tony Stark's heart.

Mary wanted it, married him for it.

Penny? She just wanted her dad. Thanks.

Daddy's Girl. The new meaning made her want to throw herself from the balcony of her room in the Stark Tower's Penthouse.

Penny emptied her stomach instead from the disgust after scrubbing herself red in the shower the morning after.

—o—

Nothing changed. Yet, everything isn't the same since Tony voiced out his feelings to his sleeping daughter, unaware that she'd heard everything.

The outings are still frequent: dinners in a fancy restaurants or dingy shops, out of the country shoppings and business trips, weekends in Malibu when they had time, and spending time in science museums and tech expos in U.S. and abroad.

The gifts became normal. The treats and gadgets and trinkets became normal.

Penny appreciated and love them at first.

Now, she just appreciated them because she could never not appreciate what was given to her. Mary Parker-Stark drilled in Penny's head to be always appreciative and grateful of what one hath received.

(She could also see now that her dad's gifts? They're both his language of love and his guilty complex at work.)

Tony Stark still lives in a world where he thought his feelings for his daughter was hidden, kept lock deep in his heart. Only uttered, unheard, in hushed whispers in the dark.

Penny Stark now lives in a chaotic world, where she's guessing if she's interacting with _Tony_ Stark, her father, or Mr. _Stark_ , the man who loves her in a fucked up way.

(Penny is good in compartmentalising. It's her own way of coping from this mess.)

Sometimes, it's the other. Sometimes, it's both. Who the fuck knows?

—o—

Few months after the night down the lab, Penny found that she dreaded sleep and developed quite an insomnia because Mr. Stark's hands would wander in places her dad would never.

She's aware Mr. Stark loves her. So much. He would tell or moan or groan or pant to her sleeping form his feelings for her.

It's not a good feeling or reassuring being confessed to while asleep, but what to do, right?

The only thing that Penny knew she could trust whenever Mr. Stark would touch her like a lover would is that, she can be rest assured that her dad is still there, trying to control himself from fully tainting her. It's what keeping her from opening her eyes to the truth of her reality and it helped her to keep whatever sleep at night she could get.

Oh. He almost slipped, alright. Mr. Stark had tried to fuck her proper, but then, he stopped after she felt him trying to tear and breach her cunt with just the tip of his thick cock she became familiar with more than she wanted to.

But, he remembered himself. Penny was so proud of him.

It also broke her heart when she heard the guilty sobs and the wet tears on her neck when he almost did it. He had embraced her so tight, repeatedly telling her that he loves her so much and that he's so sorry.

(This knowledge is what made it bearable for Penny. Somewhat.)

*

It still didn't stop Mr. Stark from wandering his hands after that night he nearly lost it. He would still come to her and rouse her in her sleep, slowly.

More often than not, Penny woke up with Mr. Stark grinding his crotch on her thigh while palming the swell of her breast and sucking the other nipple in his wet mouth.

Sometimes, Mr. Stark would press open-mouthed kisses on the skin he exposed while pushing her night shirt or pyjamas down her knees while rubbing her clit to bring her "unconscious" form to climax.

Other times, he would spear his tongue in her virgin pussy and lapped her up like a thirsty man finally finding water in desert.

Then, there are nights he would spoon her and grind in her ass and closed thighs like that night down the lab.

There was also that time Mr. Stark almost caught her awake while he was grinding his cock on her clit, brushing his wet lips on her neck and clavicle. His hand on her breast, massaging and pinching a nipple while the other grasping her hip to guide them to meet his thrusts while he grunted and utter sweet nothings above her.

*

Her dad had asked her if she was awake the next morning, Penny looked at him in confusion. She believed she's dead to the world, okay? Nothing is happening, right, so there's nothing to acknowledge.

Then, (because she's a little shit) Penny asked him why he had asked.

"Thought I heard something in your room." was the most bullshit response she heard.

Penny just shrugged. She wouldn't make any comment on that pathetic excuse of an answer no matter how much she had wanted to. There's nothing to comment about because it didn't happen.

*

It's disconcerting to see Mr. Stark during the day because she put up with him at night and midnight and dawning morning.

At day, Mr. Stark would cup her face and smile down at her before pressing a soft kiss on her head like Tony Stark would.

Penny noticed the difference between the two: Mr. Stark is more active when they're alone, so Penny encouraged the frequent outing because she could spend the time with her dad more when there are others.

Dinner nights at Uncle Ben and Aunt May became a thing to look forward to thrice a month.

(Penny couldn't still speak about Mr. Stark to anyone. She would protect him because he's also Tony Stark, her dad.

And she also taught herself how.)

*

Penny found habits forming on Mr. Stark as the weeks and months morphed to a year as she turned sweet sixteen.

(Her dad threw her a private and intimate party among family and friends. It was a good night. Mr. Stark only embraced and held her hand that night after pressing his lips on the back of her hand.)

So, Penny observed that Mr. Stark seemed to love doing her laundry for her, so. Huh. More free time for Penny, she guess.

(She completely ignored and did not think about the missing underwear or two every time he did her laundry. They were swiftly replaced with brand new panties, after all. So. Don't mind. Don't mind.)

The most disturbing habit of one Mr. Stark is "helping" her shave her nether regions once in three months. By "helping", Penny would find herself lying down on the top of her towel on her bed while she spread her raised knees apart with Mr. Stark shaving and trimming her curly hair between her legs, gently and carefully.

Sometimes, he used shaving cream, soap or feminine wash. His tongue and spit also worked well, too, but not always.

(They never used wax because Mr. Stark didn't want her to hurt. How thoughtful.)

Penny tried to ignore and forget several incidents through the year leading to her seventeenth birthday. She succeeded at some of them. Failed in the others.

Like, finding Mr. Stark "fixing" a valve or something in her toilet after she left her bathtub five seconds later.

(Penny did her very, very best ignoring the implication of finding him in her bathroom and spying on her while taking a bath.)

So, in conclusion, there are certain habits of Mr. Stark that creeps the hell out of her, but there are moments, see here, there's certain moments, where Mr. Stark is just there and being a charming dumbass that Penny suspected only her mom and those involved in a romantic relationship with... her dad... had the privilage to see.

(Penny also ignored that maybe she's in a somewhat unwanted, one-sided romantic relationship.)

Mr. Stark is an attentive lover. Penny knew this because Tony Stark is attentive as her dad, too. He really cares to those he loves and that's fact. Penny just didn't want Mr. Stark's attentions. Her dad's attentions is more than enough for her.

—o—

It's gradual. The depression. The anxiety. The panic attacks. She didn't notice them. They crept on her and took her off guard.

Penny had always been a shy kid, but not like this. She began having agoraphobia, which... where the fuck did it came from?

The first time she had panic attack? Harry suddenly grab her shoulder where her dad or Mr. Stark would put his hands on, hot like a brand on her skin seeping from her clothes.

It wasn't a good experience.

Especially when Flash spread that she's a good actress and deserves a trophy for crying in the middle of the cafeteria.

The anxiety followed because why the fuck not? They're practically hereditary; her dad have them, too.

And to complete the holy trinity, tantanan, hello, depression. Welcome to her fucking world. Would you like some tea?

Because Penny didn't have anyone to talk to about this roller coaster experience. It's nice to have someone to have tea with.

Because to her therapist, the reason why Penny want to kill herself?

The answer is simple: she miss her mom so much that she wants to kill herself.

Completely understandable, according to her therapist. Penny is grieving, so would she be interested in coping from her grief by spending more time with her love ones, the still living love ones, not the dead. She supposed she should wait for her time to spend with her mom.

Haven't Penny spend time enough with her dad? Don't take it the wrong way, she loves spending time with him in the lab or watching movies, but come on.

But, the complicated answer that would never see the light of the day: her dad loves her so fucking much he wanted to fuck her, and that's one of the real reason why she wanted to end her life.

The thing with Penny is, she loves her dad, okay? She didn't want anything to happen to him. He's the walls protecting her (also, the one suffocating her, but that's beside the point), so she can't be truthful with the reasons why she decided to use a kitchen knife to cut her wrist open.

Nor the reason why at two forty-six am, her dad found her almost ready to jump from the ledge of their hundredth floor tower.

So, the only thing Penny could do in her current situation? Suffer in silence. Like the masochistic fool, she is.

Penny loves her dad. This is the truth. But, she also kind of wanted to see him paying for the emotional rager he put her through without him knowing he put her there.

"Not to sound manipulative, but Penny, I can't live without you, you know? I love you, kid."

Her dad quietly told her, pressing a kiss on her head, arms wrapped tight around her like when he's Tony Stark, her father, and not Mr. Stark, the man who romantically loves her.

(Because Mr. Stark is a complete stranger, hence the formality. Though, he's still her father after all that, so there's still respect in there somewhere.)

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Penny could say while sobbing at four am after having a nightmare.

"I'm here for you. Always. Remember that, Penny. I'm sorry if I'm not enough."

He's enough. He's too damn much, in fact. But, Penny can't tell him that. Though, she knows that he will always be there for her. As if Penny could forget. She will never.

—o—

If there is one thing that Penny is certain of, it's that: romantic love wanes.

Sure, Eros can hold for the longest of time. But, they eventually cool down. And this is what Penny is looking forward to.

It will probably take years, but Penny can be patient. She would get her dad back. Because he knew what's best for her.

And her love for him is _agape_.

She would stay beside him. Be his good daughter. Be his everything, but just not like what he wanted.

And she knew, when she would tell him this that he would respect that. Respect her.

Because if there's the other thing Penny learned from her dad, he truly loves her and he did what he had done that night and the night after that with all his love.

That's why she knows what to do when her dad decided that he could be brave enough to confess his feelings for her.

(She also knew what to do when he didn't and continued living his life with his pining and one-sided love for her. She would be the brave one.)

*

The day after Penny Stark's eighteenth birthday, her dad pulled her to dance in their living room where it all began.

He held her like a father and like a lover would.

They danced slow while her dad hummed the tune of "you are my sunshine" in her ear, left hand pressed on her hip and right hand holding her hand as he swayed them behind the couch.

It's both nerve-wracking and calming.

Because Penny is smart enough to know that this could be the moment she's both anticipating and dreading.

When they stopped swaying and the hand holding hers slipped to her other hip, she knew. The waiting and the secrecy will be over.

Penny stared at the darkening brown eyes of the man who had seen too much in his lifetime, and also, the same eyes like her own, down to its shape and colour.

"Penny," Her dad, Mr. Stark, softly called her name.

Penny just quietly waited.

"I love you, sweetheart." He confessed, staring at the eyes he helped creating.

"I love you too, Dad." Penny smiled at her dad.

Her dad, Mr. Stark, frowned a little before he lifted a hand from her hip to cradle her face and Penny leaned into the warmth of her father's hand, closing her eyes. Tears gathering in them because she's aware.

She will break not just her own heart, but the heart of the man she never wanted in her hands.

"No, Bambina. I'm in love with you."

Mr. Stark, her dad, whispered with hopes and nerve in his tone before pressing his lips to her own, truly kissing her like what a lover would, pulling back a little breath away.

Penny slowly opened her teary eyes and smiled sadly, biting her lips.

"I know."

Tony stopped in his track and stared at his daughter, incredulous.

"Did you just quote—"

Penny stopped him before anything. Not the time and all that.

"No, Dad. I just notice what I did there, but I know. You have love me. Differently." She took a deep breath before Penny stepped back from her father's grasp. "And I love you, Dad. You have to know that. Just not like this."

Penny held both her father's wrist before he could pull away from her when he had flinched after he heard her rejection.

"I'm not leaving you, so please, don't pull away, Dad. I love you, okay?" Penny tried to reassure him because he's important to her.

She could hear him swallow.

"Since— since when did you know?" He quietly asked her and couldn't quite meet her eyes in his fear, shame and pain.

"Since three years ago." She honestly told him, just as quiet as him.

"Y-you knew? All this time?"

Then, he began to laugh, hysterically and pulled away from her. But, Penny is Tony Stark's child and she could be stubborn as he is, so she stepped forward and put her arms around his waist to stop him from spiraling down because she knew him so well.

"Yeah. From the start. But, I love you, Dad. I love you so much. That's why I'm here."

"Just not like I do." He sounded so broken as he raised his arms to wrap around her.

Penny pressed her face to the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"No, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You know I love you. I'm sorry, but _I_ _love_ _you_." Tony buried his shamed face on his daughter's shoulder and he could feel her around him like both a balm and salt in his heart.

And just like what her dad had told her the day after one of her nightmare episodes,

"Not to sound manipulative, but I can't live without you too, Dad. I'm always here for you. Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry if I'm not enough."

Tony tightened his embrace around Penny and he knew, their relationship will never be the same with these feelings between them, but he also knew, they will be fine.

"Shhhh. You're enough, Bambina. You're more than enough. I love you so much."

And Penny? She had learned a lot from her dad in these past three years. The thing that she refused to sink in her?

It's the ugly truth that her father taught her how to be more cautious, even to the family and friends you know because you never fully know them unless they bare their soul to you; to strip their nakedness to present what made them beautiful and what made them hideous from their core.

Her dad. He bared his soul and cut open his heart to her. Penny could trust him in spite of what happened. He had showed her and she had known.

She learned.


End file.
